An Undeniable Love
by Razorcane
Summary: This is my stab at a love interest between Harry and Hermione.  Because, quite frankly, they deserve to be together.  R&R, I'll update soon.
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends Forever

**Author's Thoughts:** Mind you, I'm not a romantic writer. Well, I guess I sort of am, just not as good as others. I guess my lack of romance has made me write about it. I think Harry and Hermione would have been perfect together, but oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't believe I own anything.

The night sky was darkened even further with gray puffy clouds, stars barely visible, but still glistening, above them. Harry sat in his room, alone, as usual. However, there was no Hedwig anymore. Harry couldn't bear to think about her. She was his first pet, his favorite thing in the Dursley house, until that fateful night. Harry was lying in bed, but not sleeping. He was restless; he had a lot on his mind. _Voldemort's dead. But, I have no purpose anymore. No purpose for being alive._ He was turning eighteen soon, at which he would leave and go to Grimmauld Place, the home that Sirius had left him. He didn't like that place, it held memories of his past that were best left forgotten. But, he didn't want to stay at the Dursleys. They still treated him like a criminal, bad-mouthing and hitting him whenever they saw fit. He heard a knock on his window, and he immediately got up, put his glasses on, and looked. It was Hermione, looking straight at his face smiling, because he hadn't seen her in almost two months. He couldn't help but smile back, and he opened the window to speak, but words left her mouth before the window was even fully opened.

"Hey, Harry. How you been?"

"I've been…well decent. Nothing is ever good in this house," he said depressingly.

"I know what you mean. These are the worst Muggles I've ever seen!"

"They're the only family I've got…"

"Yea, I guess so. You want to go for a ride?"

"I suppose," he said, getting up to get his broom.

Harry mounts his broom, and Hermione backs away. He flies out, and closes the window. Apparently Vernon Dursley was still asleep, for he hadn't heard anything. They flew away, up into the night sky. The clouds seemed a lot whiter than they appeared from his bedroom window, and the stars were a lot more visible than before.

"Hold on a minute, where's Ron," asked Harry.

"You know his mum, she won't let him go anywhere," said Hermione laughing.

"But, he could have snuck out like I did."

"Um, yes I suppose he could. I guess he didn't think of that," she said nervously.

They continued flying for miles until they came to a grassy field with no houses or animals in it, and Hermione gave a downward notion with her finger, and they both descended.

"Um, Hermione, why did we stop," asked Harry.

"I don't know. I figured we could just set here and watch the stars."

"But, Hermione, that's something couples do. We're just friends. You have Ron for that."

"Oh, come on Harry! We're like brother and sister. We are a couple, just a less vague couple," said Hermione flinching.

"No! I'm going home," Harry said, mounting his broom. But, he didn't know which way to go; he didn't know where he was.

"What's the matter Harry, I thought you were leaving," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry took off on his broom, unaware where he was going. Hermione frowned, and sat down on the grass, with tears swelling up in her eyes. Harry continued flying, and didn't care where he was going. He didn't know that he was going further away from Number Four, Privet Drive instead of towards it. _What am I doing?_ He thought._ Hermione is my best friend. I love her to death. Why would I intentionally make her sad?_ He thought on it a moment, not knowing that he was flying farther away from his so called 'home' with each passing moment. He immediately stopped. _I wouldn't. I'm going back…I can't stand it when she's sad._ He turned around, and started back the other way, looking at the ground to see if he can see Hermione. He realized he was too far up in the air, and proceeded to descend lower, as to get a better look of the ground below him. He went over a large hill, and saw Hermione setting on the ground, her forehead touching her knees. He quickly landed and ran up to her, putting his arms on her shoulder he said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. If you really want me to look at the stars with you, I will." At that instant she poked her head up. Tears were flowing from her eyes, yet she had a smile on her face. She wiped the tears off, and put her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him as hard as she could. She let go, but her hands were still on his shoulders. "Thanks, Harry. You're my best friend. Come on, let's set down," said Hermione, still smiling. They set down with their arms around each other, and Hermione's head rested on Harry's shoulder.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the stars. Harry was deep in thought, and Hermione had her eyes closed, as if she had fallen asleep. _Why do I…why do I have this odd feeling? I…I don't want to let go of her._ Harry thought about it for the next ten minutes, when finally, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thanks a lot, Harry. I haven't been feeling well lately."

"What's wrong Hermione," he asked.

"It's Ron, he's not paying much attention to me. I kept on sending him letters, but he won't reply. He's ignoring me. I never would expect that from…well my boyfriend."

"He's not replying to your messages? What a heretic. He won't even talk to his own girlfriend…" said Harry angrily.

"Well, that's why I came to find you. Because I know you would reply to my messages if you still had -"

"Please don't say it Hermione. You know how sad I get from hearing it."

"Sorry, Harry. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I can count on you to always be there for me."

"Yes, Hermione, I always will," Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

She hugged him again with even more force than the last one, nearly crushing his ribs. _Wow, she must really love me to break my bones!_ She got up and motioned for him to get back on his broom. "Come on Harry, let's go home." They both got on their brooms, and ascended back into the clouds. They were almost to their destination when Harry noticed that there weren't any of the houses below him like the one he had lived in for almost 18 years. "Hermione, where are we going," he shouted. She looked at him and smiled. "Grimmauld Place. We haven't been in a long time." Harry showed a glint of happiness. He hadn't seen it since they were there that last time, hiding from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hermione pointed downward once more, and they descended onto the street below.

They were standing in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and Harry felt glad to be here. It was as if he was already eighteen and leaving the Dursley house forever. "Come on, Harry," said Hermione, putting her arms around his, and he doing the same. They entered the house, only to be greeted by the ashen version of Dumbledore. "Professor Snape," it said. Harry replied, "No, Dumbledore, I did not kill you." Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a spell Harry had not ever heard in his life, making Dumbledore disappear completely. "Just something I learned over the summer," she said, "he won't bother us again." Harry stood with his mouth open, unable to take in what she just said. _That was amazing. I've never seen a spell like that. She is one heck of a wizard._ The house was as he had last seen it, except this time without Kreacher there to greet them. Harry walked forward, letting go of Hermione. She stared at him with those peculiar eyes and said, "Harry, what's wrong." He kept on walking, and Hermione kept on saying his name. "Oh, sorry Hermione. It's just that I haven't been here in a while. I'm a bit entranced by standing here." He turned and looked at her, and he saw her smiling at him, a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Come on, Harry, I'm tired. I want to get some sleep."

"We're staying here? I can't. I have to get back to Privet Drive. I don't want Vernon putting bars on my window again."

"Oh. Harry, we can go back in the morning, before they come to wake you up. Just, I need a friend right now."

"Hermione, I guess….I can stay."

"Thanks Harry," she said, running up to hug him.

They went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Harry opened the door, letting Hermione pass by him. She lay down in the bed first, patting the other side of it telling Harry to sleep right there. "Hermione, I-I can't," he said nervously.

"Harry, please? For me?"

"Hermione," he let out a huge sigh, "I guess…I guess I can let it slide this one time.

He crawled into the empty space, and she put her arm around his waist. Harry let out a faint smile, and Hermione was already cozy, with her eyes closed and her head lying on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but to put his hand on her shoulder and they fell asleep, together.


	2. Chapter 2: A Speck of Love

**Author's Thoughts:** Now we're getting into the actual romance part of the story. I tried as best as I could to get the scene, but as you may know, I'm not great with romances. R&R, and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I'm afraid.

Harry awoke, his arm still wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. His eyes squinted as the sunlight shown through the curtains, it blinded him. He put his glasses on, and turned the other way as to avoid his eyes being severely damaged. Hermione was lying there, with the same smile on her face that she had just before they fell asleep. _What have I done? I've went behind Ron's back and…no. I didn't do anything wrong. We just spent the night together. Friends do that all the time. Dudley did it with some of his friends. Nothing to worry about._ He was cut off short, by a speaking voice.

"Harry…oh Harry. Hold me in your arms. I love you Harry."

It was Hermione. She was dreaming about Harry. _She's dreaming about me? About me holding her in my arms? She's dreaming I'm in a relationship with her._ Harry couldn't help but to laugh. But Hermione said something else. "I never loved Ron," she said, "I loved you. Because you actually show that you cared about me. You're the best." Apparently, Harry was talking to her in her dreams, that's why she had paused. He sat there for a moment, listening to what else she would say. He noticed her lips pucker up, as if she was kissing someone. _I certainly hope that's Ron, but it's probably not. At least it's just a dream._ Harry had finally heard enough and decided to wake her. He touched her shoulder, and shook it. "Hermione," he said. She wouldn't move.

"HERMIONE!"

She jolted up with a scared look on her face as if something bad had happened.

"What, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's morning. Oh no! I'm supposed to be home! Uncle Vernon is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about him," she said smiling.

"Oh…okay. Hermione, what were saying, just a few minutes ago?"

"I beg your pardon," she asked.

"You…you were having a dream I believe. You were talking about me."

"Oh…that. Harry, that was nothing, it was just a dream."

"You said some weird things, even for a dream. I mean, a dream is something good and happy, and you were talking about me. You said 'hold me in your arms' and 'I never loved Ron'. What is that all about?"

"Harry, I don't think I should tell you. I mean, it was just a dream. It's not like it really happened or will happen."

"Hermione," he said, "a dream is something you have when you have good feelings about someone or something. That wasn't just a dream, you were thinking about me. You really feel that way, don't you?"

"Harry…I…I…yes. I do. I love you, not Ron. Ron's been ignoring me all summer. Sure we might have had our romantic moments here and there, but doesn't everyone? I mean, you're much sweeter than he is. You did things you didn't want to do. To make me happy," she said smiling.

"Hermione, I don't feel that way about you. I mean, I love you, but not like that. I guess you could say I love you more than that. I just don't really like you that way. You and Ron…you're good for each other. I can see it."

"No, Harry, you're just saying that. I know you feel the same way. I could feel it last night when I was laying on your shoulder. You love me too, there's no doubt about it."

"Hermione, I'd rather not talk about this anymore. I'd better get home."

"No, stay a bit longer. He probably already knows you're gone. Why not stay here with me? I'll fix you breakfast."

Harry nodded. He knew Hermione was right. Vernon Dursley was probably throwing a fit now yelling, "I'm going to kill Potter! He's out with his freaky friends." Hermione got up, and she wiped her eyes, because even after that little chat, she still seemed to be tired. She opened the door, but didn't close it. Harry heard her walking down the stairs, but he only sat there. _Me, have feelings for her? She's just trying to put thoughts in my head. I have no feelings for her. I..._ He stopped himself. Everything else drew from his mind and he saw Hermione's face in her head, smiling at him. _How beautiful. No, no._ He shook his head._ I don't like her like that, I don't!_ He hit his hand on his head to try and banish the thoughts from his mind. Hermione called out to him, "Harry, come on down!"

"I'll be right there," he said. And he walked out of the room, and went downstairs to the second floor bathroom. Hermione was making breakfast, but the only thing on her mind was Harry. He knew now, she could no longer hide it. But, maybe he'd disregard it. She saw him walking down the last step, and as he turned, he had a smile on his face. All she could do was smile back. "Go ahead and set down Harry, breakfast will be ready soon."

Harry kindly took his seat at the table and awaited his breakfast.

She brought the plate over to him, and a glass of pumpkin juice to go with it. "Here's your breakfast, Harry." she smiled at him, and he could spot a small tear flowing down her cheek. All he could say, all he wanted to say, was "Thanks." They sat and ate in silence, not one word was said. The only noise that was heard was the smacking of the silver spoons against the glass plates. When they both finished, she took his plate and empty glass to the sink and proceeded to wash them. Harry got up, and said, "Let me do that for you." She pushed him out of the way, and said, "No, it's okay. I'll take care of it." Harry nudged her slightly out of the way and said, "If it wasn't for me, Kreacher would be doing these. It's my fault, so let me do it." She looked at him, with tears running from both of her eyes. She tilted her head, but Harry took his thumb and index finger, and raised it.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

"Harry, I…I'm about what I said. About loving you. I won't anymore, if it's what you want."

"Hey, I don't care if you love me. I love you too. And I don't care if you like me more than a friend, it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is you crying, and me having something to do with it. So, please stop."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Hermione," he said with his hands around her neck, "I was never mad at you. I was just…shocked. And I was even more shocked when you said that I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I won't do it again. I guess I should give Ron a chance."

He let go of her and was now washing the dishes.

"See, what did I tell you? Ron's a good fellow, he loves you Hermione. I don't know why you can't love him too."

"It's because I loved you first. And because he's been ignoring me since we got out of Hogwarts. It's scaring me, and it's pushing me away."

"Well, maybe it could be…" his voice trailed off.

"It could be what, Harry?"

"Well, when he came back to us that time," said Harry.

"Keep going, I want to hear it all."

"I saw a silver doe in the forest. I knew it was a Patronus, but I didn't know whose it was. It wanted me to follow it. So, naturally, I did. It led me to a frozen lake, then it disappeared off into the night. I saw the Sword of Gryffindor down below in the water, so I jumped in and got it. I had the necklace around my neck. And, it almost killed me. Ron pulled me out, and got the sword."

"What else happened," she asked.

"Well, I wanted him to destroy the Horcrux. So, I opened it, and it started speaking to him. It told him that you wanted me, that I was famous and right for you, and that Ron was nothing compared to me. After he destroyed it, I tried my best to talk him into not believing that. Ron is so arrogant. It might have finally got to him."

"Harry, it's been months since that happened, I don't think he'd dwell on something like that."

"Hermione, you know Ron, he has those sensitive moments. Rare occurrences, but he still has them."

"I…I sure hope that's what it is. I can't stand feeling like this. Harry had already finished with the dishes, and they were setting back down at the table. Hermione stared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. He smiled at her, in a way that made her instantly happy. "Harry," she said laughing, "you definitely know how to make everything better, in any situation." Harry laughed as well.

Harry thought it was time for him to be getting back. He was already going to be yelled at by Vernon Dursley, but he didn't care. He felt good to have helped Hermione. He got up, and she got up with him, they both walked upstairs, and Harry sat on the bed, while Hermione just stood there. The silence broke, when Harry said, "Well, I guess I should be getting back now." Hermione sighed, and then nodded. She kept a frowning face all the way back out the door. Out on the doorstep he confronted her one last time before they set off.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, smile! I didn't do all this for nothing."

"Sorry, it's just…hard. My mind is full of thoughts of us, and…I know now that those thoughts will never become a reality."

He looked at her straight in the eye, and said, "Don't think on those thoughts, Hermione, I love you, and you're my best friend. You've been with me for almost 8 years. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

She smiled, and then motioned for them to leave Grimmauld Place.

They ascended into the air, with white clouds hanging above them, and a bright blue sky that seemed so peaceful. They started flying back, and Harry got lost in his thoughts once again. _Hermione…I can't deny it. I have fallen for you. You're so beautiful. I'd give it all to kiss those luscious lips._ Harry could feel the grip on his broom lessen, but his thoughts continued to shroud his judgment. He fell of his broom, and fell to the ground.

"HARRY!"

Hermione rushed down to where he was. He lay there, with his broom beside him, smiling.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, angel."

"Harry, what did you just -"

Harry leapt up and stared her straight in the face. They sat there for several minutes, thoughts racing and jumping around about each other. Harry finally broke the silence.

"I love you," he said, grabbing her around the waist and hugging her. She did the same, with her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Harry."

"I can't hide it anymore," he said, moving closer to her face.

"Can't hide what?"

Then, without even thinking they're lips were locked together in a romantic kiss. Harry took one hand from around her waist and put it on her neck, still kissing her full on the lips. Several minutes past before they finally parted, and Hermione had a scared look on her face.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Harry," she said, now smiling, "I was waiting for you to do that."

"You're so beautiful. And an amazing kisser!"

"Harry, so are you."

"But, what about Ron? I betrayed him! I went behind his back, kissing his girlfriend!"

"Harry, don't worry about it. I'm going to tell Ron that we were just meant to be friends, so I can be with you."

"Hermione, no! I don't want to lose Ron, he's my best friend too, you know."

"I understand, Harry. I'll think of something."

They got back on their brooms, and flew off towards Privet Drive.


End file.
